


make/shift

by itslaurenmae



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fucking someone who isn't the person you want to be fucking but it'll do, Pining, there's probably a better tag for that but this is what we're going with okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslaurenmae/pseuds/itslaurenmae
Summary: Winchester’s been under siege for days now. They’d been keeping a low profile, but a man still has needs, and his hand by a tree just isn’t cutting it tonight.-or-Finan thinks about her even when he's not with her.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	make/shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrymegtargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts).



Winchester’s been under siege for days now. They’d been keeping a low profile, but a man still has needs, and his hand by a tree just isn’t cutting it tonight. 

Finan finds his way into a makeshift Saxon camp a few miles outside of Winchester. He follows the noise to a large tent, full of men and some women, eating, laughing, and of course, drinking. It’s late, but the ale’s flowing and the lights are burning low. He finds a seat and sees her.

She’s young, but not too young, on the slender side but not frail. Finan prefers his women sturdy - too skinny and he just finds them poky - the scrawny ones can’t bear his bulk above them, and oh, he does like the feel of a woman under him. Her hair is unbound, so she’s not married, and she doesn’t seem to be with any other man. He’s drained two mugs of ale before she puts her hand on his arm. “Looking for company, lord?”

That’s all it takes before they’re back behind the tent, up against a post, then finally stumbling back onto her cot. He didn’t even ask her name, and it doesn’t bother him not to know it, because his mind isn’t on her, even here and now, with her mouth on his neck and his hands in her hair. 

He’s not thinking about her because he’s thinking about Eadith. 

Eadith, who’d gone into Winchester on some half-baked scheme, who’d wholly offered to go even though it was risky. He’s kicking himself for agreeing to it even now as he kicks off his boots and crawls on top of her, whoever this woman is. 

All he can think about is Eadith, with her red hair and her green eyes and her strong voice, raised up to the Mercian guards and her traitorous brother, even as this woman whispers into his ear. 

Eadith with her pale arms up to the heavens to swear on the book as this stranger links her elbows around his neck and pulls him down to her, bringing their bodies flush together.

Eadith and her strong legs that ran in stride with his own just days ago, their hands clasped together, even as this woman crosses her ankles behind his back.

Eadith and her bright giggle in the forest as he pushes into this woman who is Not Eadith. 

She was so lovely in the woods that day, collecting firewood for their camp, a stray smudge of dirt on her brow… he’d touched her cloak and felt like the Samaritan woman from the Bible, grasping for salvation in the hemline of a garment. 

Eadith, cutting them all down from hanging upside-down - her arm under his shoulders, touching his face - even as this woman pulled him closer and swiped her hands across his shoulderblades.

The thought of Eadith’s fingers on his face stirs low in his groin, and before he can stop himself, he’s saying her name under his breath and coming inside this woman who is Not Eadith. 

As soon as he sees her again, he’ll tell her. He’ll tell her how she hasn’t left his thoughts, how something grew there and he hadn’t even realized it. He won’t be satisfied again until it’s her under him.

He shoots a prayer up to God as he pulls out of this other woman, that Eadith’s still alive in the city somewhere, that he’ll have the chance. He won’t waste his time any more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been complaining about how there isn't enough Finan/Eadith fic out there these days, so this little piece is me actually doing something about it. 
> 
> Thanks to Meg aka @jeynepoole for enabling and beta-ing. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @itslaurenmae!


End file.
